


I'll Chairish You Always

by dianna44



Series: chair au [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Nonsense, Other, Personification, Yuuri is a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: Victor needs to buy a new chair.Russian Translation





	I'll Chairish You Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [I'll Chairish You Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104395) by [Emppuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sento e Um Motivos pra Te Amar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858172) by [Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu)
  * Translation into Español available: [Una Ruptura Nada SenSilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326838) by [ForeverAndDespues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndDespues/pseuds/ForeverAndDespues)



> My favorite ship with my favorite au!!!!1!!! inspired by my friend, lillian, sending me the prompt "AU where yuuri is a chair and Victor goes to ikea and buys him" !! this is a SERIOUS work of art!!! no hate!!

Victor never expected to break it. He still isn’t sure how it happened. He just… accidentally knocked it over, and bam! Broken.

He’s had the chair for who knows how many years, but this… well, somehow the pain of losing his chair was too much. He has _memories_ on that chair.

But now he needs to buy a new one. If he doesn’t buy a new one, he’ll just be… chairless… all because he was… careless.

So, he’s at IKEA. Of course he’s at IKEA. He had to drive to a town over though because he’s currently banned from the IKEA in his own city. It’s not his fault. He’ll still claim that, but maybe they just don’t like him.

He’s in the chair section.

There are a lot of chairs.

“Do you need help, sir?” a worker asks him. The worker smiles at him when he grimaces, thinking of his broken chair at home.

He sighs. “Yes. I need a chair.” He puts a smile on his face, and the worker nods knowingly.

“Well, we have a good variety. Any kind you’re looking for in particular?”

Victor thinks of his old chair. His old buddy. The companion to his ass.

“I… want a friend in this chair. The chair should have… personality.”

The worker nods again. “I have the perfect thing. Let me show it to you right now.” The worker leads Victor to a different section, and Victor follows, feeling his heart slowly leave behind his old chair.

Finally, they arrive, and Victor is left to look at a black and blue chair. Victor instantly loves it.

“What’s this called?”

The worker smiles at him. “This particular model is called _Yuuri_. A brand new model. Do you want to sit on it?”

Victor nods. He finds something familiar about this chair. Something comforting.

Victor very may well be quite possibly in love with this chair.

When he sits on the chair, his entire life has changed. The worker smiles at him, and Victor finds the smile so underwhelming he doesn’t even know what to say in response.

He sits back up, the comforting warmth leaving his ass, and he just beams down at _Yuuri._

“I’ll take it,” he says.

When he gets home, new chair, new companion in hand, he immediately sits back down on it, and Victor never wants to leave.

He loves his _Yuuri._

**Author's Note:**

> chairs are neat!! comments are neat too!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Promiscuity Does Not Ruin the Upholstery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822505) by [Emppuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko), [Owaya1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owaya1/pseuds/Owaya1), [TheHiddenOne (narikopathfinder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/TheHiddenOne)




End file.
